Two Souls In Stiles
by Kylee1104
Summary: Stiles is human, but he has a secret. He isn't the defenseless human the pack thought he was. No, he's a descendant of Jodie Holmes. His dad is the only person alive that knows his secret, but when things that stopped attacking him after Scott was bit start attacking him again, is he safe? Will a war start between him and the entities? Backstory inside. BAD WITH SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**This might not seem too clear at first but it will be soon, let me just create a backstory to help clear things up. Jodie had a child after the battle between them and the entities. The battle wiped out any evidence of their gifts or the entities. Jodie's child was just a few years younger than Zoey and Jodie's child and Zoey fell in love and had a child when they were adults. The entire family had a gift as long as they were descendants from Jodie, they just didn't share most of it and so on until one of the children had a child who like her mother, didn't share most of the gift named Claudia. She married a man named John Stilinski and had a child they called Stiles who, unlike all the rest, had a dead twin sister named Ashley who did whatever Aiden did to attach himself to Jodie on Stiles. Now he has the same powers Jodie had and has been hiding it from everyone but his parents. Not even the Pack knows, in fact, the only people who ever knew he had a dead twin were the people who helped his mom through birthing him.**

Stiles pov:

 _Why did I have to inherit the power my great-great-great-grandma Jodie had? I would have been fine if I didn't. The pack don't even know I have a dead twin sister, much less that she connected herself to me the second she died. Heck, they don't even know about the battle or what my relatives had to go through because of the people who knew about the gift! My dad told me I could tell them, but only them because we both knew about their secret and know they can trust us, so I'm going to tell them as soon as possible about the fact that I have a twin, but just that until I feel like its time to tell them the rest._

"Stiles. Stiles. STILES!" Scott said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a group of worried looking pack members sitting around me. We were discussing what had gone on with the deadpool and what Peter did before I got lost in my thought.

"What?" I asked since I wasn't paying attention to a word they said before Scott interrupted my thinking.

"I asked you if you were okay? You seem distant lately.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Derek asked.

"My dead twin sister." I said taking the opportunity to tell them that part of the truth. They all wore shocked expressions and it would have been funny if we weren't talking about my dead twin who attached her soul to my body, or dead people at all.

"Since when did you have a twin?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah and how did I not know about her?" Scott asked.

"She died while we were being born and you didn't know about Ashley because its a little bit of a touchy subject for me." I stated without explaining why it would be a touchy subject if I couldn't remember her, because although I don't remember what she looked like before she was attached to me, I know what she looks like now.

They got the message to leave it be and continued the meeting until it was done.

I decided to just go home try to get a goodnights sleep without having to worry about anything bad happening and luckily Ashley didn't have any other ideas so I silently thanked her and got to sleep, not knowing what was about to come.

 **10:00 p.m. A few days later outside Derek's loft. Same pov.**

I don't know why, but Ashley is acting strange today. She keeps blowing out the light bulbs in every room I walk into the second I do walk into them as long as its the first time I was in that room that day and if I'm alone in a building she will stack chairs and mess up the entire room. I've sometimes caught her making things float whenever no one is looking. I yelled at her this morning for it but she wont stop and I know she will do it with the pack around just to freak me out and give me a heart attack.

"I swear to god Ashley, if you make things go flying around the room without my permission with the pack around, I will find a way to kill you." I muttered low enough that the wolves wouldn't be able to hear from inside yet loud enough Ashley would hear.

I walked inside the building and the light bulb that lit the stairs at night went out, but the wolves wouldn't hear 'cause I know she would wait until I got to where the wolves are she'll want to do something.

I climbed the stairs until I was at the door and went inside where surprisingly the light bulbs didn't blow.

 _What are you planning now Ashley?_ I thought as I walked forward.

"Finally! Help us decide which movie to watch." Liam said.

I started walking forward when suddenly something grabbed my leg and started pulling me up so that I was about ten feet off the floor and upside-down.

The wolves were under me trying to grab me but none of them were tall enough to meet my rapidly increasing height away from the floor. I looked at what was pulling me away from the floor and saw an entity. It was a big one too, probably the biggest one I've seen before. They had stopped attacking me after Scott got bit so this surprised me. I thought they had stopped attacking me altogether since I hang out with supernatural beings. I then realized that Ashley might not have wanted me to come here which could be why she was being so stubborn. She might have known this was going to happen.

I tried to kick myself free but that didn't work. I tried to squirm free but it did nothing. Everything I tried failed and at most slowed down the entity enough so that I wasn't rising ten feet per second. I knew that something like this happened to great-great-great-grandma Jodie and my great-great-grandma Zoey several times before, during, and after the battle and knew that they both had help from the entities attached to them. I also knew this from personal experience.

"Ashley. I'm sorry for yelling at you, you were just trying to protect me. But do you think you can help me?" I asked quietly. Ashley then started attacking the entity while I squirmed trying to get out of its painful grip. The supernatural watched in awe as the thing lost the battle and I started falling from close to the top of the building. They seemed to stunned to move and they weren't directly under me so Ashley helped my by putting this shield thing around me that I knew only people with the same gift and the supernatural can see. I managed to even get into the position where it would hurt the least and that Jodie used while jumping off moving trains and burning buildings.

I hit the ground and stumbled forward a bit before catching myself. I looked at the werewolves and decided that it was the right time to tell them the whole truth. After meeting each of their gazes though, I found my shoes very interesting.

After a while I finally found the courage to look up at them again.

"I think I have to explain something now." I said quietly

"Yeah, I think you do." Derek said.

"Do you guys want the whole story or the quick story?" I asked.

"Whole." They all said.

"Then plop your butts down, 'cause its a long one." I said.

We all found a place to sit and I was at a loss for words of what I wanted to begin with.

"You gonna explain?" Liam asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, just don't know where to begin." I said.

"How about, where it all began?" Malia said.

"Okay, so my great-great-great-great-grandparents both had gifts. One was telekinetic and the other was telepathic. They both grew up in a lab where they were studied and they fell in love. They were going to have children, twins actually, one was a girl, the other was a boy. A few days or weeks before they were born, the dad died. Then the day that the girl was born the boy ended up dying which made the mom upset. When the scientists said she couldn't keep the girl, the was so upset that they had to trap her in her own mind." I let that sink in and waited for any questions, but seeing as there were none I continued. "They gave the girl to a family who lived on the lab campus and told them to call if they noticed anything strange." I then went on to tell about how weird things happened around her and that she ended up growing up in the same lab as her mother. I told her story up until after the battles. I explained that her and Zoey maze sure there was no proof of their gifts. I Told them about how anyone who is from that part of the family has the gift. He told it up until his birth where he stopped to let them fill their needs and ask questions that wouldn't be answered in the remaining part of the story. After that he started explaining how Ashley had died the same way Aiden did and how she connected her soul to his just like Aiden did with Jodie, making him the first person since Jodie in his family to get the full gift. He told them why he didn't tell them all this until now.

"Any questions?" I asked after I was done.

"Have you or Ashley ever had to kill?" Scott asked.

"No, we both follow your rule to save, not kill. We made a rule the second our mom explained our family gift that's also a curse to us that we wouldn't kill people, only entities." I said making Scott calm down.

"You still haven't answered my question." Liam said.

"What is that Liam?"

"Batman vs. Superman, Doctor Who, or Star Wars?" He asked.

I was about to choose Star Wars when Ashley made it float showing which one she wanted.

"Looks like me and Ashley agree." I said smiling.


	2. On Hold

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter. This story will be on hold until further notice along with a few of my other stories. The reason why is because I'm really stressed out but when I'm not stressed out with the stories I'll have going and when I have a good rhythm for updates, I'll add another story, then I'll do the same with that one before adding another story, and so on until all the stories are back. The reason I chose these stories is because I either have no ideas for them, or not many people seem to like the stories.**

 **Trust me, I think this way will be much better than having me stressed out all the time and not having any pattern for updates.**

 **Thank you for listening to me, I hope you understand, bye for now.**


End file.
